castlegamefandomcom-20200214-history
The Ancients
History The Ancients are a powerful breed of archaic humans, divided into many warring factions. Their strength was feared by whoever dared to challenge them, but that did not stop their inter-species war. Their desire for power, control, and strength caused them to fight out of ignorance, out of evil, hatred, and their hunger for power. Many of the Ancients soldiers discovered a powerful psychic ability inside them that allows them to read minds and manipulate the brain. It is unknown where the Ancients got their powers from. But, in most of the factions, the Ancient soldiers stretched their powers to the very limit that created a dark and unspeakable evil; beasts, demons, and monsters with immense powers. They were called the Evils, and their force grew stronger and larger, until they began to spread across the world ("and even to parallel dimensions.")destroying more and more of the Ancients and leaving their planet a charred wasteland. The Evils soon became very well known, as they began to strike into every part of the world killing all Ancients that reside in that area. This massacre had brought the remaining Ancient factions to form a tense alliance to counter-attack the Evils. "the Ancient's losses were devestating." The Evils fought the allied factions of the ancients and obliterated them one by one. The Evils had started a genocide on a species-wide scale. With all the power they had left, the remaining Ancients made a final stand on the last Ancient territory. Then, the most powerful and Ancient of them all, The Wise One, used his powers to seal away each and every Evil in three castles. The Wise One gave up his own life to seal them away. Two books were made to pinpoint the location of the Ancients main power source; an artifact, a small heavy orb that holds The Wise One's greatest power and the world's energy. But there was more to the orb than it first appears.The artifact kept away and held every Evil in all three Castles and sealed away their demonic leader and soon began to spread . The only thing left was The Wise One's memories, of the past, present and future. The Wise One used his powers to and imprison the Evils in three Castles to protect the books and the power. The last of the Ancients were gone, but not their memories. It is believed that what seems like a Lloyd-turned-zombie in castle repercussions part a might be controlled by evils using a power that the ancients also had (though this is not yet confirmed). Powers The Ancients powers are a form of magic; telekinetic and psychic powers able to disrupt the minds, control and read the thoughts of every man. Their power is also the reason why the Evils were brought into the world. It may also be the cause of their downfall too. The Evils were created by their powers, so they might have had the same abilities. Insight, Telepathy, and Mind Control Obviously, the Ancients had the ability to peer into another persons mind. One theory as to how this is possible is that their brains had somehow adapted or evolved in some way that allowed them to perceive the field of energy that all life forms give off. This Neuron-Receptor Theory states that the Ancients' brains were capable of reading and even manipulating a persons mind via the use and control of brain cells. Other theories that follow the more supernatural sense, say that the Ancients acquired their power from other beings from other dimensions. Fabrication Probably the most famous and deadliest of powers that the Ancients wielded was their incredible ability to fabricate living organisms. This fabrication was considered the limit of their power. "They stretched their Power to the very limits, spawning the Evils." ''This is evident due to the fact that the the Evils began springing up in battalions of psychic warriors. The first Evils that were spawned were probably forged from the darker emotions or feelings inside the creator or they were fabricated to be used as living weapons (extra infantry, aerial attackers, etc.). Obviously, this great and terrible power came with consequences. The Ancients apparently had very little, or no power at all over their creations. This suggests that their Mind Control abilities only worked on other Ancients. Interstellar Travel It is unknown as to whether or not the Ancients were capable of traveling beyond their own world, but this feat was possible for the Evils. The Prologue states that ''"Darkness and unspeakable evil were spread among the stars, and even to parallel dimensions..." This suggests that by some form of power, the Evils could travel to other planets within their dimension and could even rip holes in the fabric of space to cross into parallel dimensions. If the Evils were capable, it is suggested that the "inter-species war" may have been a war between aliens from other worlds. The images in the Prologue do not support this theory 100%. The Ancients seemed to only have the use of primitive, but incredible weapons. There are arrows, flags, and swords scattered throughout the images featuring the Ancients during both of their mighty wars. The Castles Though the Castles are not powers, the Wise One was obviously unable to control the minds or wills of the demons, but he was somehow able to curse them, binding them to protect the cursed treasures within the great stone fortresses. External Links * http://deletionquality.net/movie/oscar/prolouge Category: Ancients